Brotherly Love (not)
by Be-ya
Summary: [Implied SasukeNaruto] It was when Shikamaru thought of brooding over Naruto's reason and persistence on bringing Sasuke back. "Then…it probably isn't brotherly love?" For some reasons, he felt like he understood the meaning behind Naruto's words.


**Note: **Written for Imagination Unleashed forum KK2011. It's year 2012 almost 2013 I know haha.

**Prompt:** Family (by innocentlemur66)

**0.0**

"It's just weird."

Shikamaru spoke as he continued to lazily stare at his clear blue skies. Naps like these were probably the best, but not so because he was there for a cause. He wanted to completely refuse this one because some things were meant to be left alone and labeled as the 'none-of-his-business' type; however, it was a request from the _hokage _herself.

And maybe _partly_ because he also wanted to hear his friend's reason.

If ever this blond man knows about reason to begin with.

"Whatever do you mean?" was his companion's answer, his eyes squinting as he scratched his butt to show how confused he was of Shikamaru's claim.

Really, scratching his butt not his head to show his bewilderment. It just goes to show where his brain is.

"It's troublesome, you know," Shikamaru said with a shrug.

"What's with that?" the blond made a face and continued, "Everything is troublesome for you." Probably deciding that listening to his ramblings was pointless, his companion chose to block his presence and join him on his unproductive activity.

Ah, the white clouds.

"Your efforts on bringing Sasuke back, I mean," he mentioned nonchalantly as if it was the most normal topic they could discuss.

Naruto glanced at him and blinked. "You called me here to discuss that?" he asked with a laugh.

But not after a pause.

"You're being the weird one."

Another set of cackle.

Shikamaru pursed his lips to a tight line, having Naruto's laughter on the background fall on deaf ears, as if really giving his thoughts a deep consideration. "I know you're stupid, but stupid people at least know how to break promises."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who's worse than me!"

To Shikamaru's prediction the blond 'humph-ed' and crossed his arms. After all, stupid people don't want themselves being marked as one.

"It's my way of ninja! I'm ready to drag him here even if I have to because Uzumaki Naruto is a man who can keep his promises," Naruto supplemented with a declaration, smugness apparent on his face and a pat on his chest for emphasis.

Shikamaru raised a brow. "So it's all about your pride?"

"Heh? Is this some kind of quiz?"

"Not really," Shikamaru answered almost immediately and waved a dismissive hand. "We're both not good in thinking anyway."

"Don't lump me with you." Naruto huffed and looked up at the sky again.

"Are you trying to use your head now?" Shikamaru joked. "Just give me whatever. If you try to think of something intelligent, it'll only mess up our discussion. People like us should just let the words out."

He was pushing it, but he knew that if Naruto would force himself, he'd get even more confused. An answer driven out of instincts should be better.

"I told you," Naruto replied with a frown. "Don't lump me with you."

Shikamaru sat up from his peaceful grass, "If it's not your pride, what is it?"

The whoosh of the wind brought him back to the memory of fifth's cold office. In front of the old but respectable woman known as 'Tsunade-sama'.

"Ask him to give up on finding Sasuke."

The sudden demand was something he never expected on the wonderful time of spring. "What do you mean?"

If he was going to do something like crushing a man's dreams, he'd better have a very good reason to accomplish it.

"Because it will kill him in the future if he doesn't."

Now that's not a very good reason.

If death was something that could frighten Naruto, then he'd have long given up the moment he found out that someone as powerful as Orochimaru was involved. In fact, Shikamaru thought that Naruto have never even thought about it.

Shikamaru knew all of these, but, still, decided to listen to the rest of the _hokage's _request.

Her insisting on such order right now, of _all_ times, probably had to say something.

Unfortunately, Shikamaru could only sigh as he now stared at his companion, the fifth didn't have any reason. Shikamaru would have refused the job right then and there if he wasn't just _slightly _curious of how Naruto's brain worked.

So instead of forcing the fifteen-year-old man to stop thinking about a traitor who would never come back willingly to their country, he decided to ask Naruto's reason that would justify his actions. He would listen first, and then decide what to do next. Palpably, the mission must still be carried out, but the _hokage _merely told him to _ask _Naruto to give up on Sasuke. She never said to _force _him.

And well, he was sure that even if he tried to, it would be futile.

The mission was doomed to fail the moment it started.

"Hm," Naruto finally spoke up. Apparently, he still had the 'thinking-mode' pose, so Shikamaru anticipated some half-assed reply. "Not having my family, Sasuke, along with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan, became the important people in my life. How do I say this?" he scratched his blond head.

He's probably using it this time.

"It's like they replaced the warmth of the family I was looking for."

"You'd die for brotherly love?" Shikamaru inquired.

The faster he asks, the lesser Naruto would think of his answer. The better responses he'd get.

"I won't die. I'd bring him back here even if _I _have to kill him."

"That's not brotherly love; it's unadulterated possessiveness."

"Then!" Naruto's brow creased as he searched inside his brain for some answers.

There was a long pause.

One that's unbearably long and agitating.

"It probably really isn't brotherly love?"

Shikamaru could only raise a brow and wonder. It wasn't like he really was a cold heartless guy who would never be willing to die for a comrade, but then, Sasuke, from the way Shikamaru sees it, never would even be willing to come back. Someone blinded by power would never glance back and be worried at someone who considers him an important friend, or even a dear brother. One way or another, Naruto and that man would have to kill each other.

If he would have such a selfish brother, he'd probably just let him go.

Then again, he may be thinking of big things that he wouldn't be able to swallow later.

With a laugh, Naruto fell back on the grass and let out a defeated sigh, "I don't have the label, but once you're there, you'd feel that you just have to drag the stupid guy back."

"Says the genius here, eh?"

Well, he had no other choice but succumb to the guy's vague explanation. Somehow, this time, the answer didn't permit another set of inquiries. For some reasons, he felt like he understood the meaning behind Naruto's words. After all, people like them should stick together and understand each other.

"Whatever, I guess the fifth is just concerned with you."

At that, both of them decided that right then was the best opportunity to put a conclusion to their discussion and resume their earlier activity. Enjoying the clear blue skies and the temporal serenity of Konoha, that is.

End.

**0.0**

**A/N: **You can very well tell that, when I've written this, I wasn't so knowledgeable about the fandom yet. So, yes, please do forgive me if there are slight blunders made in the characterization =)) Comments are lovely. You can tell me how much I can improve by sending them~ That aside, happy holidays! I'm on the process of writing stories to relieve off my stress. Life and univ just suck.


End file.
